Protective Magna
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Trakeena kidnaps Leo again.  Mike doesn't react very well. T just to be safe.


ANGERED MAGNA

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Takes place right before "Enter The Lost Galaxy". Same idea as "Bad Dream" but not related. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

Leo struggled against the Sting Wingers as he faced Trakeena.

"You're not going to get away with this," he told her. She laughed.

"Oh, but I already have," she told him. "Tie him up! And then contact the Rangers. I want them to witness the Red Ranger's destruction."

"Right away, Princess." Villamax went to do as instructed. On the colony of Terra Venture, Mike, Karone, Damon, Maya, and Kai were looking for Leo.

"Any sign of him?" Mike asked and the others shook their heads. Then, their communicators went off.

"Rangers, come to the Megaship right away," Alpha 6 instructed.

"Be right there," Kai stated, and they took off. Once on the Megaship, Alpha turned on the screen.

"Hello, Rangers," Trakeena greeted.

"What do you want, Trakeena?" Mike demanded.

"Actually, it's about something **you** want," Trakeena smirked. She moved to the side to reveal Leo tied up.

"LEO!" the Rangers cried. Deviot shot a beam of electricity at him, and the Red Ranger screamed at the impact. Trakeena laughed.

"Leave him alone!" Mike shouted desperately. _Man, I can't believe this is happening again!_ he thought. Trakeena laughed as she stepped closer to the Red Ranger.

"What's the matter, Magna Defender? Afraid for little brother?" she mocked, running a nail down his cheek. Leo froze and even through the screen, the Rangers could hear him panting laboriously.

"If you touch him, I swear I'll kill you myself," Mike growled. Trakeena laughed.

"Come and get him back if you think you can!" she taunted, and then the screen went blank.

"Leo," Mike said softly. Then, he started out.

"Mike, hold on!" Karone exclaimed.

"Wait for us, man," Kai added.

"I'm getting him back," Mike stated.

"You're not thinking straight," Maya said.

"If you go in like this, Trakeena will destroy you," Joel told him.

"I've gotta get Leo out of there. You can tag along if you want," Mike responded. Then, they morphed and headed for Trakeena's base. When they got there, they intercepted by Sting Wingers. The Rangers quickly fought through the grunts. Once the Sting Wingers had been disposed of, they continued. Suddenly, there was a blast, and they fell to the ground.

"Looking for someone, Rangers?" Trakeena sneered. They shakily got to their feet.

"You better let my brother go now, Trakeena," the Magna Defender growled.

"Oh, I don't think so. Now **you**'**ll** know what it's like to watch someone you love die," Trakeena answered. With a yell, the Magna Defender jumped through the air and over Trakeena.

"STOP HIM!" the shriek was obeyed as her army came out. Immediately, the Rangers began to fight. The Magna Defender pushed his way through the melee and headed for the cave. Hearing the nose, Leo looked up.

"Mike," he whispered. _He came for me_, he thought to himself. He watched as his brother fought Trakeena's servants, until he managed to get past them. Once the chains were destroyed, Leo started to fall to the ground, only to be caught.

"Where's your morpher?" the Magna Defender asked. Leo pointed, and the two hurried towards the object. Leo took it, morphed, and then helped his brother and their friends fight their way back out. Trakeena let out a blast from her weapon, but the Rangers expertly dodged and then disappeared. On the Megaship, Mike worriedly tended to his younger brother's wounds.

"Man, they really worked you over," he noted.

"I'm all right. We both know I've had worse," the younger boy said.

"Leo, did she-did she touch-" Mike's voice shook and he couldn't finish the sentence. _Aw, man. If he's been hurt like that again, I don't know what I'll do_, he thought to himself.

"No. That was just to make you angry." Mike sighed in relief.

"I gotta say, I was surprised that you came. I mean, our fight…" Leo looked down. Mike sighed and propped his chin up with a finger so that they were eye-to-eye.

"No matter what, no matter how angry we get at each other, I will **always** come for you, Little Brother." Leo's throat muscles constricted and he nodded. Then, he threw his arms around Mike, who drew him into an embrace. Mike's eyes clouded. _I'm sorry, Little Brother. I shouldn't have let you go alone_, he thought to himself. He was **never** going to leave Leo vulnerable again. Not **ever**.


End file.
